


I swear, we've been here before

by neyvenger (jjjat3am)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/neyvenger
Summary: Niko feels the moment Darijo’s plane touches down on Croatian soil.





	I swear, we've been here before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brampersandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brampersandon/gifts).



> A treat for my favorite gal. It's not huge but I hope you like it anyway. I took the premise of a soul bond that allows sharing emotion.

 

 

Niko feels the moment Darijo’s plane touches down on Croatian soil. 

 

It’s like the world suddenly drops into focus, like when he puts on the glasses that the doctors insist he needs but he doesn’t care to wear because they make him look old.

 

Darijo mostly feels exhausted, and a little annoyed, probably from the flight and the security protocol. Niko reaches out with his senses, cautious, sending out a wave of reassurance. Darijo flares in his head, bright startled delight, and it’s suddenly a feedback loop, joy sparkling down Niko’s spine like a current.

 

“He’s here, then?” Luka says gently, cutting into his thoughts. When Niko looks up, he finds him smiling. 

 

“Yeah,” Niko says, and it’s hard to keep the joy out of his voice, “just landed.” 

 

Luka nods. “You might want to stop smiling so much,” he says, “I think you’re scaring the kids.”

 

On cue, Marcelo lets out a little squeak and books it towards the other training field. Niko rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t stop smiling.

 

 

*

 

 

Seeing Darijo is -

 

Niko always expects him to look different. Older. More tired. The weight of their responsibilities ages them all too quickly. But Darijo is the same as he always is. Proud. Handsome. The warmth when he catches sight of Niko, unchanging.

 

-overwhelming.

 

They stare at each other across the hallway. Darijo tilts his head, a question. Niko quirks back a smile. Yes, he’s doing well. Yes, he’s glad Darijo is here. Yes, the team is waiting. Yes, yes, yes.

 

“Are you two going to be like this again?” Mandžo says, ruining the moment. “With your silent communication and shit? Maybe try saying things out loud for once, hm?”

 

He’s not really as grumpy as he sounds, he’s just always been a little shit, all the time Niko’s known him. He rolls his eyes at Darijo, who laughs.

 

“I can speak up enough to add another five laps to your warm-up tomorrow,” Niko says, and Mandžo groans, but he’s grinning.

 

“Make that ten,” Darijo adds, and it’s enough to drive Mandžo away, complaining out loud about the injustice of it all.

 

The hallway clears, no people, no cameras, and they’re free to embrace. Darijo smells familiar, and Niko leans on his shoulder, presses a careful kiss to his stubbled cheek, breathing him in.

 

“It’s weird to see you in a suit,” Darijo mutters, tugging on his lapels. The fondness that Niko feels from him is almost overwhelming. Everything is, after so long apart, their bond old enough that it should have faded, should have unravelled somewhere halfway across the continent. 

 

“I’m hurt,” Niko says, “you don’t think I’m handsome?”

 

Darijo pretends to consider it. “Very handsome,” he says finally, “for an old man.”

 

Niko snorts. “Brat,” he says, and Darijo flares up with delight in his head.

 

“So, are we ready?” Darijo asks, and an old pain flares up, disappointment after disappointment making them both wary.

 

“Just waiting for you, captain,” Niko tells him. “Now we take on the world.”

 

“Now we take on the world,” Darijo repeats as they separate. They head down the hallways together, their hands brushing against each other in brief brights bursts of contact.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they lost miserably and it was very sad.


End file.
